Gemini
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: After the death of his Queen, King Oranus of Uranus finds her diary which reveals some rather interesting details that help him in raising his daughter, Haruka. Part 2 of my Sailor Moon Saga :::Silver Millenium::: MAJOR AU


Gemini  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's note: Howdy-hi!!! Welcome to part 2 of my Sailor Moon Saga.!! Enjoy! Oh, BBS stands for Before Birth of Serena. Happy readings!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and COmpany. Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
Gemini  
  
By   
  
Sailor Miaka  
  
The pain was ripping him apart. It wasn't true. Any moment she would be walking through that door. He shook his head sadly. He knew Amoura would never walk through those doors again. King Oranus of Uranus sat grieving. His wife, his beloved Amoura was now resting in the sacred burial grounds on the moon with her fallen friends. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He stood from the magnificent bay windows of the royal bedchambers and moved about the room. Everything was a grim reminder that tonight and every night afterward, he would be alone. A cry was heard from across the hall. Oranus walked to the nursery Amoura had insited be put across the hall. She couldn't bear to be apart form their twins.   
  
His shoulders sagged again. How did he explain to his young children that their mother was dead? He entered the room and made his way to the bed the twins shared. Lucas Octavius, called Luke, was sobbing in the dark. Oranus gathered his sobbing son into his arms. Simply rocking the boy seemed to calm him down and in minutes Luke was once again in dreamland. Oranus smiled slightly as he tucked his son in and looked over to check on his daughter. When he found only empty space, Oranus began to panic. Until he heard the soft sniffles coming from the windows. His daughter and the eldest (by 4 minutes) of the twins sat looking at the planets in the galaxy.  
  
"Daddy?" Haruka Skyler asked.  
  
Oranus picked up his daughter and sat down with her in his lap.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Mommy, isn't coming back is she?"  
  
Oranus closed his eyes "No, she isn't."  
  
"I don't have a mommy now do I?"   
  
"Mommy may not be here, but she is still your mommy and she loves you. Besides your brother and I will always be here for you and always love you."  
  
"Daddy? Can I play with Michi tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll see" Oranus said. Haruka was beginning to babble so Oranus knew she was close to sleep. Sure enough, after a few more minutes of senseless banter, Haruka was asleep in her father's arms. Oranus smiled as he placed his daughter in bed with her brother. His paternal protective instincts were full force now. He'd already lost Amoura, if he lost one of the twins...He didn't even want to think about what might happen. He slowly journeyed back across the hall to his own lonely room and prepared to spend another sleepless night. He was heading for the bed when he saw the book. The leather bound journal he had given to Amoura when they had first met. Her personal diary. It was laying next to the bed just as it had for nearly 8 years. He grabbed the book and hugged it to his chest. Without thinking he opened the cover and began to read.  
  
My Dearest Husband:  
  
Don't be surprised darling. If you are reading this then I know that I am no longer able to protect and comfort you. I have written this in hopes that you someday find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to tell you. Please keep an open mind about this and I pray that this may answer any question our children might have  
  
My darling, I am not the woman you think me to be. I am not Amoura Augusta, Niece of Amber and Aeolus. I am not native to your planet or even to your solar system. I am from a small planet, in an equally small solar system, that is called Kinmoku; a member of a species known as Gemini. A gemini is a being that has the ablility to change genders. At any given time I had the ablilty to change from female to male and back again.   
  
I know this is a shock to you, but please try to understand why I have kept it from you. My race is not exactly what you would call accepted. We are very diferent from the human race and those differences are not always wanted. My beloved, I will tell you of my past, a fact I have never shared with anyone save Serenity and Amphitrite. My story begins when my name was Sailor Starracer and the princess of Uranus was a wonderful girl named Amara...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
10 years BBS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Starracer ran at full speed down the halls of Kinmoku's palace. She was late. Again. She finally made it to her destination point: the royal throne room. She entered and walked up to the King and Queen of Kinmoku.  
  
"Your Majesties..." she began.  
  
"Not now Racer, we have more important things to discuss."  
  
Racer jerked her head up and caught the smug glance on Sailor Starfighter's face. Racer glared back. The two women could not stand each other and were constantly fighting.   
  
"We have a problem." began the King, "With the oncoming arival of our daughter, it has been brought to our attention that all four of you have yet to fill your royal duty and have a child."  
  
The four protectors of Kinmoku just stood and stared at their monarchs in utter shock.  
  
"I know this is shocking to you all," said the Queen as she rubbed her swollen belly, "but having a child is a wonderful thing. Not to mention a necessary thing to continue your powers. So we have decided that you four have one year to become pregnant."   
  
"You can't do this to us!" cried Racer, "What happens if there is an emergency and the four of us can't fight because we're pregnant? It would leave you completely unprotected my lady!"  
  
"I agree, your Majesties. Nothing, not even a child, is as important to us as Keeping the Queen safe." replied Maker.  
  
"Then I will amend it." said the King, "One of you is to be with child by the end of this year. I don't care who but one of you must fulfill the duty. Followed by the next and so forth until you all have had your child."  
  
With that the king dismissed them. Racer shot a glance to Healer and Maker, avoiding Fighter completely.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within 3 months it was Healer who fulfilled the orders. She shared her secret to her comrades and was met with smiles and congradulations. Racer sat in a window in the great observatory watching the stars. She smiled sadly. She wanted to travel, to explore, to go wherever the wind could take her, yet instead she was forced to stay on Kinmoku. She almost didn't here the Queen enter.  
  
"I know you are unhappy. I wish there was something I could do to make it better for you..."  
  
Racer smiled as she looked at her Queen.  
  
"It's not your fault Olivia-hime. I just have wonderlust." She pointed to the galaxy infront of her through the windows "Haven't you ever wondered what was out there? More Senshi? Enemies? Allies? The possibilities are endless."  
  
Queen Olivia of Kinmoku stared at the leader of her Sailor Senshi. Racer had never truly settled in with peace. Her heart was always with battle. Olivia sighed.  
  
"Then why don't you find out?" she asked softly.  
  
Racer stared at her unbelieving.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is your mission. Go out in the Galaxy and explore. Find allies and enemies and report back your findings. I can give you three years, my friend. After that, you must return and fulfill your duty."  
  
Olivia squeezed Racer in a tight hug before waddleing out of the room to tell her husband.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three Months later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Amara of Uranus was pale, thin and sickly. She had never been strong to begin with and the constant strain of training as a Sailor Senshi was starting to get to her. The princess was relaxing in one of Uranus' hot springs. They seemed to help her health so she spent more and more time here. She smiled as she relaxed and looked into the nights sky.  
  
"Starlight, Starbright..." she whispered dreamily.   
  
She was just about to drift off to sleep when a shooting star grabbed her attention. She stood to watch its path. Her eyes widened as she realised the star was getting closer and closer until it crashed into a grove of trees just on the other side of the springs. Grabbing her robe she ran to the grove in time to see a woman climb from a hole in the ground.  
  
"Hello?" Amara called.   
  
THe woman looked at her in surprise. Slowly the stranger walked toward Amara.   
  
"Hello? Who are you?" Amara asked again, fear rising in her chest.  
  
"I am Racer." the woman said slowly as if this was the first time she had heard Uranian language.   
  
"Racer? That is an odd name. Where are you from?"  
  
"Not this planet. Not this system. Planet Kinmoku."  
  
Amara fell silent as she thought a minute before taking her communicator from her robes pocket and contacting Maia, Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Maia? It's Amara...Have you ever heard of a planet named Kinmoku?"  
  
Maia was off on a search and within minutes she had a positive reply and an order from Queen Serenity Tsuki to bring her guest to the Moon Palace immediatly.  
  
Racer watched all the hustle and bustle take place and sat back, slightly worried. Whatever planet she was on, it sure as hell wasn't Kinmoku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Month later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Racer was a constant in the Uranian courts by this time. After intial fear and hesitation on both the parts of the Silver Millennium and on Racer's own behalf, they had considered themselves allies. She and Amara were becoming closer and closer as the days past. Amara had told her all about the Millenium and the Sailor Senshi, and Racer had been astounded to find out just how alike her home planet and this system were. She even had a new name, in order to protect her true identity, she was masquerading as Amara's cousin and had chosen the name "Amoura." It meant love in the language of Neptune. She continued her walk through the gardens of the Uranian palace, thinking. It had been four months since her last day on Kinmoku. She wondered how her friends were but not enough to consider going back. She rounded a bend in the curving path and came upon another lone thinker. He stood tall with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Racer tried to place him and finally came up with a name, Oranus Horatio, Duke of Ten'oh. She tried to leave him to his thoughts but as she turned away, he caught sight of her.  
  
"Amoura-sama? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come and talk with me a minute."  
  
Racer complied and sat down next to him, gazing at the flowers infront of her.  
  
"What's your home city like?" he asked.  
  
"Beautiful, much like this but not the same..."  
  
The next three hours flew by as the two young people talked and talked, argued and disagreed, but ultimately drew closer together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One year later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Please say yes, love. I promise to vow myself to making you happy."  
  
Racer choked back tears, as Oranus gazed at her from his knees. The beautiful topaz ring he presented her with glinted in the sunlight. The man in front of her was the most important man in her life, she would give anything to stay with him forever, but unfortuneately her life was not her own. She would have to contact Olivia before she could answer him, her mind screamed. Her heart on the other hand was screaming at her for hesitating. She looked up sadly.  
  
"Oranus...My love, There is much you don't know of my past..."  
  
"I care not for the past my beloved. I care only for the future we could have together."  
  
His hopeful look melted Racer's resistance.  
  
"Yes." She whispered as she melted into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Olivia-hime?"  
  
"Racer! It has been a while since your last report my friend. What have you discovered?"  
  
"Olivia-hime, I need to ask you something."  
  
The Queen of Kinmoku gazed intently at the face of her Senshi, something was definately wrong.  
  
"Yes Racer, what is it?"  
  
"Olivia-hime, I-I-I-"  
  
"Racer, out with it!"  
  
"I've fallen in love!"  
  
Silence fell over the line. Olivia was shocked and yet strangely pleased.  
  
"With who?" Olivia asked softly  
  
"His name is Oranus, He is one of the nobility on the planet Uranus in the Silver Millennium Galaxy."  
  
"And he knows of us?"  
  
"Err, I haven't told him that. In order to protect myself I have taken on an alter identity. We wish to marry my Queen."  
  
"No. Racer, I forbid it. Return to Kinmoku immediately."  
  
Olivia cut the transmission and leaned against her bedroom wall as she began to sob. Racer just didn't understand. There was no way she could allow this. A marriage between the humans and the gemini just wouldn't work. Racer would understand, she thought, in Time. She would see and she would forgive Olivia for seperating them. At least, Olivia hoped she would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Racer could not express how she felt. There were no words in any language she knew that could. Blindly she began to run and run, and run and run. Hours past, days went by. She could not bear to be in the company of anyone. She sobbed and wept over what could have been. Grabbing the star shaped pendant she always wore around her waist, she made up her mind. She wouldn't go back. No one, not even Olivia could make her go back. Slowly, she made her way back to Uranus' captial city. It was strangely quiet. Far too quiet for Racer's thinking. Her senses were on high alert as she wandered around the city and made her way to the palace.   
  
The sight that greeted her assualted her with such force she fell to the ground in disbelief. The palace was in ruins. Bodies scattered everywhere and the sounds of combat echoed in the wind. The kingdom had been attacked. Racer quickly transformed and ran to find Amara. She saw Oranus fighting, but did not stop, her heart safe witht he knowledge that he would survive. She saw others she recognized as Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millennium fighting around her. Sailor Neptune was backed into a corner with an enemy who was quickly winning against her. Racer's eyes glittered as she entered the scene, intent on helping her friend.  
  
"Hold it!" she screamed.  
  
All eyes turned and fastened on her as the Starlight made her appearnece.  
  
"Breaking through this Evil Darkness, I am but a wandering Shooting Star! Sailor StarRacer! Stage On!"  
  
The fighting commneced again as Racer drew upon the power of her attack  
  
"Star Rapid Torrent!"  
  
Energy raced around the area, flattening every enemy in the shots' radius. Amphitrite raced over to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. Her eyes spoke her thanks as she motioned for Racer to follow her.  
  
They reached the main battle field only to get drawn into the battle immediately. Sailor Earth and Sailor Moon were back to back fighting off what appeared to be the leaders of the enemy. They looked vaguely familiar to Racer and it was a few moments of intense combat before she placed them as Wizards who had once tried to ravish Kinmoku. Their weakness had been a star tattoo on the side of their neck.   
  
"Think you can handle them for a few?" she called to Sailor Neptune. Neptune yelled an affirmitive response and Racer started down the field towards Earth and Moon. She nearly collided with Sailor Uranus who was bravely battling her own entorage of men. Uranus did not appear to be holding off the men too well on her own. Racer stopped, determind to help her friend. She fired her power again and again, combing it with Uranus' powerful "World Shaking".   
  
"Go! Help Earth and Moon! I can handle this!" Uranus cried pushing her toward the senshi in question.   
  
She ran toward them once again, taking out foot soldiers as she went.   
  
"The star on their neck! Hit the Star on their neck!" She called out to the senshi  
  
Gaia turned slightly, nodded and materialized a magic rose, which she then flung to the neck of her opponent. He screamed in agony as he was obliterated into nothing but dust. One by one the other girls followed suit until they were the only standing soldiers on the field. The girls collapsed together and hugged tightly. Racer just stared and was completely taken off guard when she too was pulled down in the embrace.   
  
Victories are never celebrated like this on Kinmoku, she thought. Just a "well done" and on to the next enemy.  
  
She hugged Amara when the group broke apart.  
  
"You were great!" Amara said breathlessly, as they all began to walk back towards Miranda castle. The great palace was in shambles, rocks and rumble were all the remained of the outer wall, with stone's sliding everywhere. The sound of sword on sword pricked all the senshi's ears and suddenly Racer remembered Oranus. Taking to her heels she ran as quickly as she could toward her beloved. He was injured, but fighting strongly still she noticed. Without waiting she called on her attack and fired. The wizard sidestepped the beams of light as if they were sunshine. Racer was stunned. She jumped right in on combat and fought along side her beloved. The wizard knocked them both to the ground with a mighty swing of the sword. Oranus was knocked unconsciencous and Racer stood again to fight. Amara jumped infront of her and drew the Wizards fire away from her friend.  
  
"Hit his neck Amara!" she cried.   
  
The Wizard merely laughed as the other senshi arrived and tried their own powers. He slammed a ball of energy into the wall of the nearby castle causing the other girls to lose their balance and fall. Sailor Moon lost her footing completely and fell under the blade of the Wizard. He smiled evily.  
  
"Just the one I need..."   
  
"Serenity!" Earth screamed  
  
Without thinking, Racer jumped for her, pushing the Moon Princess out of the way of the blade. There was a flash of light and a sickening slide of metal against flesh. Racer waited for the burning pain to come. When the sensation never came, she slowly opened her eyes. Amara lay panting on the ground next to her, a pile of dust on one side and a large bloody gash on the other. Her fuku was red with blood and more of it ran down her legs and onto the ground.  
  
"Amara!" Racer cried as she scrambled over to the Uranian Princess. Sailor Mercury hurried over to Uranus to assess the damage, but she knew as soon as she saw the depth of the gash there was nothing she could do. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at the other senshi and shook her head. The other senshi were bursting into tears as they realized their friend and fellow senshi lay dying.  
  
"What you did, only a senshi would do for their Princess. You saved my princess' life when I could not." Amara grasped for a shaky breath "Take this, and promise me you will protect my Serenity-hime always..."  
  
"Amara..."  
  
"Promise me dammit!" Amara said with unexpected fierceness.  
  
"I promise." whispered Racer as Amara smiled and took her last breath.  
  
The little wand Amara had handed her glowed brightly in the fading light. The Senshi were hysterical in their grief. They were too young to have to know this emotion, Racer thought to herself. A twinkle caught her eye. A small crystal, glowing gold, had appeared next to Amara's heart. It slowly moved toward Racer and then disapeared. Instantly a huge power surged through her and a gold burst made the weeping senshi cover their eyes. The symbol of Uranus glowed proundly on the Gemini's head. She spoke five words that would mean so much more to her than previous ones had.  
  
"Uranus Crystal power, Make UP!"  
  
She would never ever forget. Every time she transformed, everytime she fought, everytime the Space Sword glittered in battle, Amoura, Sailor StarRacer would remember Amara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Olivia-hime! We have a message from the Silver Millennium Galaxy!"   
  
Maker's worried voice startled Olivia as she quietly made her way to the communicator.  
  
"Go ahead with the transmission, Healer." she said to the other senshi.  
  
"Princess Olivia of Kinmoku, I am Princess Amoura of Uranus."  
  
"A pleasure, what is this all about?"  
  
"I regret to inform you that Sailor StarRacer has been killed in battle."  
  
Olivia's heart turned to ice, Maker and Healer gasped and Fighter just stared in shock.  
  
"She died defending this kingdom and we have buried her here as a sacred fighter."  
  
"Leave us." whispered Olivia to the senshi who silently rose and left the room tears running down their cheeks.  
  
"Racer is dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Olivia looked up and gazed at the blonde woman infront of her. The green eyes were vibrant, and there was a slight note of defiance in her chin. Tears fell on her face as she made her decsion.  
  
"Live long and love well, Princess Uranus. May your children always know love and may your Daughter need never be called." Olivia whispered.  
  
"Olivia-hime..." Amoura whispered.  
  
"She may not know who to answer, Racer. Guard your daughter well. Blessings to you and know that I greatly mourn the loss of my beloved friend and Senshi."  
  
Olivia sobbed as she ended the transmission. She had never thought it would come to this. Never. May the gods forgive us, she cried silently, and may they all be together again. Please protect the daughter of Racer, for she will be a senshi not only of two genders, as is every gemini, but of two galaxies. Protect her Starlights.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Fighter stood in the hallway outside Olivia's bedchamber, listening to her beloved cry. She seethed in Anger. Fighter had loved, truly loved the Princess since her birth. Yet for some reason, Olivia had always preferred Racer. Anger welled up inside her  
  
"I'll never forgive you for making her cry Sailor StarRacer, If you were here I would challenge you over this. I loved her, but she only saw you, She only loved you and you ran from her. One day my decendants will challenge you over your princess...mark this Racer, and never forget our Rivalry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four years later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twins?" screamed the inner senshi.  
  
"There has never been a case of twins born to a sailor senshi!" said Maia, Princess of Mercury.  
  
"A girl and a boy!" said Eristina, Sailor Mars.  
  
"She's incredibly lucky." Gaia said as she shifted her own son, a toddler named Darien Endymion in her arms.   
  
"What are their names?" Asked Jupiter's Electra  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is my youngest, Lucas Octavious" Amoura said to Amphitrite.  
  
The young Neptunian Queen shifted rather uncomfortably in her seat. Amphitrite was nearly eight months pregnant and her unborn baby girl was definately enerjetic, still she leaned in as Amoura brought her daughter to Amphitrite's arms.  
  
"And this is my oldest, Haruka Skyler."  
  
Amphitrite marveld at the tiny baby, noticing suddenly that her own had stopped kicking. When she started to return Baby Haruka to Amoura's arms, Amphitrite's unborn daughter kicked again as if to show her displeasure, and baby Haruka cried instantly.  
  
"I think these two will be great friends Amoura." Amphitrite whispered softly.  
  
Amoura smiled down at her daughter and vowed to protect both twins with all her strength, love and life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oranus closed the Journal and wept silently, feeling as though Amoura herself had come and comforted him. He knew he would survive and that he would raise his children as she would want them raised. He would also devout his life to protecting them. And if they ever had questions, he knew where to point them.  
  
"Amoura my love," he said to whomever was listening,"Lay at rest my beloved, Our children will know nothing of hardships if I can help it, and know everything of Love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Kinmoku~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fighter, she's beautiful!"  
  
"What is her Royal name Fighter?"  
  
"Seiya. Seiya Kou."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One thousand thirty six years later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seiya Kou."  
  
"Haruka Ten'oh."  
  
Hands grasp and each can feel the others power.  
  
"Nice greeting, huh?" whispered Seiya.  
  
"Go away." Haruka answered.  
  
Seiya left, with Odango following sortly after.  
  
"You really shouldn't let him in your dressing room..."  
  
A white gloved finger cuts off any more words that might have fallen between them. The gloved hand pulles away and holds wavy aqua hair up, baring a neck and a waiting zipper.  
  
"Now do you want to help me?" Michiru said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Fin~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: I have always had this idea about Seiya and Haruka having a background Rivalry going on and when I started thinking about it this is what happened. And for any one who didn't know the last scene is a copy/translation of that oh-so-infamous "dressing room scene" in episode 180 of Sailor Stars. Which just happens to be my personal favorite...;) Stay tuned for more phases in my Sailor Moon Saga 


End file.
